With the financial and environmental costs associated with extracting and refining fossil fuels, there is an increased urgency to find sources of alternative energy, which alternative energy sources can include coal, biomass, and other naturally-occurring fuels. Alternative fuels, however, may be in solid form that is difficult to utilize. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods of converting such fuels into useful form.